The True Love Story
by Mable
Summary: Dawn loves Ash, but he is soon to be married. She has one last chance where she can either win his heart from his bride or lose him forever.


**Mable: Trying Pokemon once again. I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!**

* * *

_**The True Love Story**_

_They stood under the spotlight together, people cheering their names, and Dawn had never felt so alive. Looking over at Ash beside her she realized that he was smiling wide and waving to the audience. The tag team battle was a wonderful success, winning the competition and leaving the two standing high on a pedestal. In the audience, their friends waved, even friends who Dawn didn't yet know, and she felt a feeling of pride well up inside of her chest._

"**I couldn't believe it. We were together, standing beside each other, while they cheered for us! It was the most amazing feeling of my life!"**

_The bluenette felt her face heat up in a little embarrassment as she looked to Ash who now smiled at her, winking playfully, and she felt her heart give a mighty flutter. He certainly was a handsome man, but she could still see the boy that she had met years ago. The boy that was more than willing to stop everything to help assist her in a contest of this magnitude. She, a young lady, had never felt so swept by another, and her smile dropped in a look of wonder._

"**All of those feelings that I had when I was little came back at once. This favor reminded me why I loved Ash Ketchum."**

_Numbly she received the cup, holding one side as Ash held the other handle. It was quite a stunning award, golden plated and covered in ribbons, and she could see her reflection in it. However, she could see a reflection that was more attractive, Ash's. In a blur she found herself staring at him as the ceremony finished and they soon got to escape the contest hall. As expected, a swarm of people were outside, asking her about her tactics, her Empoleon, but Ash was able to talk swift and lead her away._

"**He always knew how to get me out of a jam. Ash, my hero."**

_Ash knew much about fame. As champion, he had risen to the top, but managed to keep his same demeanor. In fact, he was still exactly the same, with a Pikachu still at his side instead of a Raichu. Sitting down in the back of Delia's car, she offered to drive and Ash wasn't going to turn down his mother, they started heading to a reception that Brock was holding nearby. Apparently he had even rented out part of a hotel; he must have had that much faith in his two friends._

"**We finally had time to catch up. I wanted to talk to him, to learn about his adventures, to know if he remembered ours."**

_The party was a blast. Dawn had been chatting up Misty who she had actually become close friends with over the years when she noticed that Ash was nearby speaking with a girl she was of little acquaintance. The way the girl touched his shoulder made Dawn feel uneasy and she leaned over, "Whose she?" The bluenette gestured to the girl and Misty looked over, "Oh, that's Selena!" She smiled, "I don't think she's a coordinator, but I know she's travelled with Ash before."_

"**I knew she was interested in him and so I went over to see how interested she was."**

_When she got in the vicinity, both Ash and Selena noticed her. "Dawn!" Ash beckoned her over and the blue haired woman approached almost shyly, "Hi guys." Ash gestured to the young woman by his side, "This is Selena." Selena seemed pleasant enough, "I saw your Ambipom on stage. She is an amazing Pokemon and you've done an excellent job raising her. I hear they're hard to raise." At this, Dawn also smiled an honest smile, "Thank you! Though she does most of the work really."_

"**At first I thought that she was just a friend. We could be friends too and everything would be fine…"**

"_Dawn." Ash said with a wide, proud smile, tossing an arm around Selena's waist, "Selena and I are getting married in a few days."_

"**It was like I was stabbed in the heart."**

_Dawn hid the shock and forced a fake smile, "Congratulations to you both. I hope you have…. A happy life together." She looked behind her, "Oh, I think Iris just called me! I'll be back in a bit." She pretended to seek out Iris while really trying to escape the situation that Ash had put her in. Marrying someone else seemed so sudden that Dawn could barely believe it. Looking back, she could see that Ash looked a bit depressed, and wondered if he had noticed her distress._

"**For three days I waited... Waited for the end…"**

_Tears seemed to constantly stream from her eyes for the few days, non-stop. She did little more than eat sweets and watch those pitiful movies where lovers were separated from each other. She wanted to see something tragic, that made her see this situation as less so, but nothing helped. Ash, the sweet man, the love of her life, was in love with another woman. Selena certainly was beautiful as well so Dawn doubted she could out-charm her._

"**It was a message from Iris that snapped me into reality again."**

_Flipping open her phone, Dawn could see two missed messages. She decided to bypass the one from her mother for now, but broke down and checked the one from Iris. "Hey Dawn. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Must be getting a dress for the wedding! Excited, huh?!" Iris had no idea of Dawn's feelings for Ash or else the comment would sound cruel. "Just remember that the weeding is at three on the dot, don't be late! Bye."_

"**I suddenly realized that if I didn't want to lose him, I would have to fight for him."**

_Jumping up, Dawn scanned for the clock on the wall of the hotel room. It was two thirty. She went through her suitcase of contest dresses and searched for one that would look nice. A short, dark blue one caught her attention and she quickly changed into it. She applied her makeup quickly, put on some shoes, grabbed some things, and quickly left the hotel before dashing down the outside stairs and climbing into her car._

"**It was stupid, crashing a wedding, but I couldn't let him do this without knowing he was completely sure."**

_It was a small, but lovely, church. Dawn exited her car and sped up to the front doors, knowing she was late, and burst into the church. Down the aisle they already stood together, Ash in a tux and Selena in a wedding dress, but it looked like the ceremony only just began, "Ash!" She called and ran forward, "Ash wait!" Ash turned back towards her and she stopped in her tracks. He looked in surprise, and she inhaled sharply._

"**I told him the truth."**

"_I love you."_

"**It was weird, like my vision went dark, and I was so afraid and embarrassed that I turned around and ran."**

_Before she could run, though, she felt his hand on her wrist. "Dawn, wait!" She turned back to see him smiling, and she felt the tears return. "Ash, I'm sorry!" Ash shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I love you too… But I didn't know you loved me, so I was going to marry Selena instead." Selena was on the floor, seemingly in shock and now surrounded by her bridesmaids, but Ash still looked into Dawn's eyes._

"**He accepted me. He loved me! Ash Ketchum loved me!"**

_Then he leaned in and kissed her, it was the most breathtaking moment of her entire life._

"**So that's my love story." Dawn finished. She continued speaking to the man who she was talking to while waiting for Ash to get back. "It may be a little cliché, but I wouldn't have it any other way!" The man smiled, "And what an excellent story it was! I am glad to meet you Miss…" Dawn smiled, "Dawn. Hopefully soon it will be 'Dawn Ketchum." The man perked, "The coordinator! I have seen your contests. You are very talented."**

**She blushed, "Thank you. Are you a coordinator, Mister?" The man waved it off, "No, no. I am a simple doctor. You can call me Benjamin." She smiled, "Alright, Benjamin. It was nice meeting you!" The man nodded and stood, "I was thinking of getting some lunch. Would you like to join me?" She seemed tempted, "Sorry, but I'm waiting for Ash. Maybe the three of us could have lunch when he gets here?" Benjamin smiled, "I would very much like that." **

**He then turned around and headed on his way to a nearby door. Dawn looked forward, waiting for her love to appear, and pleasantly thinking of what a nice day it was.**

**Benjamin closed the door behind him and sighed softly before approaching the nearby window. Another male stood there, staring out at Dawn, "What did she say?" Benjamin closed his eyes slowly, "She… She doesn't remember a thing."**

* * *

The ceremony was interrupted when the doors flew open. "Ash! Ash, wait!" Ash spun back to see Dawn running down the aisle, looking lovely, something clutched in her hands, and she stopped in the middle of the isle when seeing his vision on her. While confused, he couldn't say he wasn't glad to see her after how weird she acted at the party a few days previous. Their eyes locked and she inhaled sharply before blurting out, "I love you."

Then her eyes seemed to slide over to the bride to be. "I love you…. You…. Ash, you belong with me. We've been close ever since we were children and I… I know this is wrong, with everyone watching, but I think we were made for each other." Then she closed her eyes and began to raise her hand.

"It should be you and me."

That's when Ash saw the gun.

"It can **only **be you and me."

_**BANG**_

* * *

**Mable: Because I love throwing something incredibly wrong in at the last second. I am not making fun of cliché stories, I actually love clichés, but I just wanted to shock a few people with this. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
